


Light in the Depths

by Ellynn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Modern times, Prophecy of Mandos, Second Age, Silmarils, The Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynn/pseuds/Ellynn
Summary: The two Silmarils end up in the sea and land, and change the underworld in ways that astound humanity through the ages – and even today.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Light in the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isa_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_S/gifts).



> Characters: Ulmo, lord of waters; Aule, lord of lands; original characters
> 
> Big thanks and hugs to Cairistiona, my beta.

From the very beginnings of Arda his spirit has filled all the rivers and seas. He was everywhere at once and he could feel each and every waterdrop; nothing in his domain remained hidden from him. So he immediately felt it as it happened – he recognized the very moment when the jewel entered his realm, as it sunk into the deep blue. He immediately knew it was the Silmaril – because the very spirit of Yavanna was a part of its special light, and each of them could feel the spirits of the others all the time.

He wasn't surprised at all that the jewel ended up in his world; he knew for a long time that Feanor's son was not worthy of it and that Maglor wouldn't be able to keep it.

-x-x-x-

From the very beginnings of Arda his spirit has filled all layers of soil. He was everywhere at once and he could feel each and every rock; nothing in his domain remained hidden from him. So he immediately felt it as it happened – he recognized the very moment when the jewel entered his realm, as it sunk into the deep foundations of Arda. He immediately knew it was the Silmaril – because the very spirit of Yavanna was a part of its special light, and each of them could feel the spirits of the others all the time.

He wasn't surprised at all that the jewel ended up in his world; he knew for a long time that Feanor's son was not worthy of it and that Maedhros wouldn't be able to keep it.

-x-x-x-

_"Arda could immediately be adorned by their light again. I could easily lift it from the ocean."_

_"I know. I, too, could lift it from the fiery chasm this very moment."_

_"Everybody would be happy for it. Elves, Men, our kin. But I knew from the very first moment I wouldn't do it."_

_"For my part, I liked the idea – at least for a short while, at least in the beginning. I would very much have liked to have done it. I would have liked to have seen how their light would have enriched this world, moreover because I know how much it would mean to Yavanna. Her creatures would surely be invigorated, which means she would feel the same. But no... I won't do it, either. I haven't forgotten about The Prophecy."_

_"Yes. The day when they will be recovered from the underworld is still very far away."_

_"I know. But something tells me that their fate is not to lay still."_

_"I agree. The depths – be it sea or land – will never be the same. It will be interesting to watch."_

-x-x-x-

Waters flew, seas intertwined, rocks ground and melted, mountains rose... and the two jewels were carried through the depths of the sea, fiery abysses, underwater trenches, deep canyons – by sea currents, deep rivers, hot magma. They traversed the foundations of the whole of Arda, and then again and again.

The light illuminated the depths. Life awoke in the darkness. Colourless became vivid. Gloomy forms became luminous. Where there was nothing, now were oases of life. Where it was dark, now it was bright. Years merged into decades, then into centuries, and finally into millennia, and the depths of Arda were not dark any more. Nor murky. Nor barren. Nor lifeless.

They were beautiful and colourful and filled with life, just like the surface world bloomed under the light of the sun.

-x-x-x-

Dr. Fox watched the ocean, standing on the shore with her young PhD student.

"I learned long ago that the sea was an endless source of surprises. You know, this last research yielded more discoveries than any other I had ever participated in. This time we discovered more new species than I could've dreamed of," she said rapturously.

"Indeed," he replied, equally overjoyed as she. "It would be natural to expect that the greatest depths of the ocean, being so far away from sunlight and warmth, were completely empty. Who could know that they are so full of life? So much more than we could ever imagine?"

-x-x-x-

Dr. Boccacio observed excavation site when he heard his phone’s message notification sound from his pocket.

"Here come the results of spectroscopic analysis!" he exclaimed, his eyes fixed on his cell phone. "These rocks in front of us contain new sorts of minerals! Look! Even today, after years and decades of exploring, we still have a lot do discover."

His student came closer and looked into the report, her eyes wide open.

"That is excellent," she said with a big smile, and then slowly became serious and pensive. "I remember the day when I first saw minerals. I was fascinated how many different sorts there were, and how vivid, colourful and beautiful they were. They look almost as if they radiate their own light... incredible."

-x-x-x-

_"Why do you laugh, my friend?"_

_"These Men are so amusing. I like to watch them from beneath the waves, and their reactions often give me a good laugh."_

_"I agree. Always the same story, over and over again. All of them are surprised with discoveries from the depths."_

_"But it's not incredible. I am not surprised at all."_

_"Neither am I, dear friend. Neither am I."_


End file.
